Karácsonyi komédia
by DianaRL
Summary: Komédia négy (és fél) felvonásban. A Mikulás Finnországra bízza a karácsonyi manóit, ő viszont szabadjára ereszti őket azzal az utasítással, hogy tegyék szebbé valakinek a karácsonyát. Az egyetlen probléma, hogy az apró lényeknek igen furcsa elképzeléseik vannak a boldogságról.
1. Feledik felvonás

Feledik felvonás  
Magyal, Csengő, Láng, Pihe

PIHE Mily szép az éj, nézd, csak nézd!  
A Földet rögtön béke szállja meg,  
Ahogy lassan közeleg az ünnep,  
Minden ember fénybe öltözteti szívét,  
S mi segítünk nekik, hát nem csodás?  
LÁNG Hát hogyne, kedves. A mi munkánk tán  
Sokkal szebb is minden másnál.  
Hisz mi lehet jobb, mint segíteni?  
Ha már magukat nem tudják megmenteni.  
PIHE Kérlek, hagyd el a rosszindulatot  
Legalább most, hisz tudhatod,  
Az emberi elme rejtély és talány,  
Manóagy ezt nem értheti igazán.

_*Magyal és Csengő érkezik*_

MAGYAL Emberek, pff…  
Rosszabbat náluk ritkán találsz,  
Tán az országok, tőlük kiver a frász.  
Most is, érted, Finnország –  
Tudod, az a „szende kis ártatlanság" –  
Kitalálta, hogy neki aztán elege van,  
S megmutatja gyors a kiutat.  
CSENGŐ Nem is értem, mit keresünk nála,  
Hisz mi a Mikulásnak vagyunk szolgája,  
Nem ilyen kis trónkövetelőknek…  
LÁNG Nem is tudom, ki gyújtotta fel az ólat,  
Mikor rájött a takarítástól az irtózat,  
Vagy a rendőrség kit üldözött hetekig,  
Mikor utána egy egész város befeketedik.  
MAGYAL Az tényleg véletlen volt.  
CSENGŐ Attól még miattad aludt ki New York.  
MAGYAL Veszekedni felesleges, nem más,  
Induljunk, míg meg nem pirkad inkább.  
Ideje, hogy boldogságot vigyünk a világba,  
Különben szélnek eresztenek még máma.  
Hopp, már látom is, nézd csak őket!  
PIHE Hihetetlen.  
CSENGŐ Mintha magunkat látnám.  
LÁNG Az ott jóképű, mint én, nem is vitás!  
MAGYAL Csoda, hogy az egódtól még nem szakadt rád egy ház.  
CSENGŐ Gyors utánuk, futás!  
Siessünk, míg el nem veszítjük egymást.

_*Manók el*_


	2. Első felvonás

Első felvonás

Kanada várakozva lesett ki az ablakon. Bécs a maga karácsonyi pompájával, fellengzősségével és monumentalitásával ott hevert a lábai előtt, lustán nyújtózva el a horizontig, a levegőben Sacher-torta és kávé illata terjengett, hála a hotel alatt elterülő kávéháznak, a fülébe pedig klasszikus karácsonyi dalok szűrődtek a fülhallgatójából. Első látásra az egész hely tökéletesen illett Ausztriához, még ha Matthew nem is ismerte túlságosan jól.  
Mégsem a város volt az, amire elsősorban koncentrált, hanem a hotelhez érkező országok. Hála annak, hogy ő érkezett először, már órák óta figyelte a ki-be járkáló társait, azonban azt a személyt, akit keresett, még mindig nem látta, pedig már órák óta besötétedett.  
Épp az ajtó előtt álló Magyarország-Ausztria-Poroszország hármast figyelte, akik igen fájdalmasan ünnepelték meg az újbóli viszontlátást, amikor nemes egyszerűséggel valaki kirántotta az ablakból, majd lehúzta a fejéről a fülhallgatót. Kanada gyanakodva figyelte a vigyorgó Amerikát, aki kissé eltolta magától, mintha tüzetesen megvizsgálná.  
- Hé, te már megint nőttél? Ez felháborító – tettetett sértődöttséget Alfred, majd az asztal felé sandított. – Ugye az ott az én ajándékom?  
Matthew megadóan sóhajtott, mire Amerika elragadtatottan megragadta a csomagot és elkezdte rázogatni, hátha rájön, mi van benne.  
- Hát, boldog karácsonyt. Majd utána bontsd ki – mosolyodott el a fiatalabb.  
- Akkor azt hiszem, nekem is illene odaadnom – vigyorodott el Alfred, majd könyékig beletúrt a zsebébe. – Hát, tessék. Nézd el, hogy csak így, minden nélkül adom, de csomagolásban sosem voltam jó – nyújtott át egy ökölnyi hógömböt. Egyszerű, dísztelen gömb volt mattfekete alsó résszel, benne egy feldíszített műfenyővel, előtte egy pad, mögötte festett háttér, és Matthewt leginkább az egyszerűsége fogta meg. A bátyjához nem is illett volna más ajándék.  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el halványan, majd hálásan megölelte Amerikát. Tudta, hogy mennyit jelent az, hogy a másik nem feledkezett el róla, és ezt értékelte is.  
Aztán Amerika rávigyorgott, majd egyre közelebb hajolt, már csak pár centi választotta el őket egymástól, és Kanadát eltöltötte az az izgalommal telt várakozás, amit mindig érzett a másik csókja előtt, amikor kopogtattak. Mit kopogtattak, úgy dörömböltek, hogy majd beszakadt az ajtó.  
- Háromig számolok, ha nem nyitod ki, betöröm! – kiáltott be Anglia, mire Alfred jobbnak látta, ha gyorsan távozik, erre pedig mi lett volna alkalmasabb, mint az ablak. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy onnan sem tud hová menni, így csak az ablakkeretnek simult, és reménykedett, hogy a lentiek nem bámulják meg nagyon.  
- Ne aggódj, mon cher, csak viccel! – hallatszott Franciaország elcsigázott hangja is. – Legalábbis remélem.  
Matthew jobbnak látta, ha minél hamarabb beengedi volt nevelőit, mielőtt Anglia tényleg beváltja a fenyegetését, és fejberúgja az ajtóval. Még ki is nézte volna belőle.  
- Látod, hogy semmi baja? Még hogy megrontják, cöhh – helyezte magát egyből kényelembe Francis, Arthur azonban továbbra is gyanakodva kémlelte a helyiséget. Matthew, mint egy békét jelképező szobor, udvariasan unatkozva álldogált közöttük.  
- Én tudom, hogy volt itt valaki.  
- Nem mondod, csak nem ráküldted szerencsétlenre valamelyik képzeletbeli barátodat? – Aztán látva Anglia arckifejezését már bánta, hogy egyáltalán rákérdezett. – Nem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy valami kitalált troll…  
- Manó, trollja Norvégiának van.  
- … miatt átrángattál a fél hotelen. Nem is te lennél – sóhajtott fel Francis, és Kanada legnagyobb sajnálatára határozottan nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy elmenjen. Aztán ahogy a francia előszedett valahonnan egy üveg bort, és Arthur is talált magának egy kis whiskyt, a távozásuk esélye úgy nullára csökkent.  
Több mint egy órán át tanyáztak a szobájában, amíg Kanada inkább udvariasan hallgatott, és csak akkor szólalt meg, ha el kellett utasítania a neki kínált alkoholt. A kintről jövő kiabálásról jótékonyan senki sem vett tudomást.  
- Hát ezt nem hiszem el – mászott be végül Amerika cirka másfél óra fagyoskodás után. – Ha még öt percig maradnak, saját kezűleg dobom ki őket.  
Valahogy Matthew nem tudta komolyan venni, amiben közrejátszhatott az a tény is, hogy nem lehetett eldönteni, a másikon a hó vagy a galambürülék található-e meg nagyobb mennyiségben. A fiatalabb azért az utóbbira voksolt, bár lehet, hogy csak a sok tollpihe tévesztette meg.  
- Ugyan, ne csináld, csak jót akartak – próbálta védeni őket Kanada, de ez az érv még számára is túl gyengének tűnt.  
- Törődjenek a saját életükkel. Az is épp eléggé romokban áll – mutatott rá Alfred, majd vigyorogva közelebb lépkedett. – De most már csakazértis befejezem, amit elkezdtem.  
Matthew csendesen felnevetett, és elnézően nem törődött a másikból áradó szagokkal, amitől már le is konyultak a szobában található dísznövények, csak megadóan átölelte.  
Aztán tényleg betört az ajtó, benne pedig ott állt a fortyogó Anglia.  
- Na most aztán megvagytok!

A vacsora talán ennél nem is lehetett volna feszültebb. A beszélgetés még az elején becsődölt, valahol azután, hogy a francia-angol páros összeveszett azon, kinek van több epikus győzelme (valójában inkább az volt a vita tárgya, Franciaországnak van-e egyáltalán ilyen), aztán mindenki néma csendben, a tányérjára meredve próbált minél gyorsabban minél több ételt lehetőleg udvariasan magába tömni, hogy aztán otthagyhassa ezt a hervasztó társaságot. kivéve persze Angliát. Ő jelenleg hobbijának tekinthette, hogy embereket gyilkoljon szemmel, és fő célpontja Amerika volt. Néha azért jutott belőle Kanadának is.  
Csak akkor eszméltek fel, amikor már csak négyen maradtak az asztalnál, aztán ki tudja, hogy, de valamelyikük nappalijában kötöttek ki. Valahogy nem volt lényeg, kié, másnapra úgyis már csak romok fognak maradni belőle. Eddig még egy családi összeruccanásuk sem sikerült jól, és minimum egy nyolc napon túl gyógyuló sérülést szerzett valamelyikük. A maradék időben azért relatíve jól érezték magukat.  
- Matthieu, nem gondolod, hogy szánalmas, amit csinálunk? – kérdezte halkan Franciaország egyszer, amikor Anglia és Amerika épp a konyhában tartózkodott. A kanadai fejében határozottan kezdett körvonalazódni egy gondolat, miszerint nem volt jó ötlet pont kettejüket főzőeszközök közé engedni, de inkább elhessegette.  
- Úgy értem itt vagyunk négyen, elvileg egy család, de a legtöbben századok óta gyűlöljük egymást, mégis egyre erőltetjük. Szerinted miért éri meg?  
Matthew azonban nem tudta a választ. Egyikük sem tudta, pedig biztos mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta, mi lehet ez a meghatározhatatlan, gyenge összetartó erő, ami újra és újra visszaterelte őket egymáshoz, és egyáltalán mi a létjogosultsága.  
- Talán… Lehet, hogy nem is működne másképp. Bármilyen rosszul összerakott és törött is a családunk, azért mindig ott van valaki. Lehet, hogy veled, lehet, hogy ellened, de ott van – suttogta alig hallhatóan Kanada, inkább csak az előtte lévő pohárnak, mint a másiknak. Nem akart tudomást venni Francis megszállottan csillogó szemeiről.  
Aztán a másik határozottan közelebb ült hozzá, ő pedig próbált illedelmesen arrébb csusszanni, megtartva a szerinte tisztes távolságot. Mert attól, hogy naivnak tűnt, még nem volt teljesen hülye, az Amerika reszortja volt. A biztonság kedvéért még a díszpárnát is maguk közé rakta, mintha csak arra akarna támaszkodni, de hiába, a francia nem adta fel. Újabb csusszanás, Kanadának már kezdett nagyon elege lenni, és egyre többször pislogott a konyha felé, miközben a zsebében maradt hógömbbel szórakozott, várva, hátha jön valaki, de csak gyér füst szivárgott ki a résnyire nyitott ajtón.  
- Nem kellene hívni a tűzoltókat? – kérdezte erőtlenül Matthew, azonban elkövette azt a hibát, hogy hátrafordult, így pont szembetalálta magát a felé hajoló franciával.  
A puffanásra, ami az esését követte, még Alfred is kidugta a fejét a konyhából, majd megkérdezte, nincs-e náluk véletlenül egy kiló liszt, esetleg egy tálca sütemény vagy egy új sütő, és bosszantóan nem vette észre a Kanada által eltátogott segélykérést.  
A megmentője végül Anglia lett, aki megelégelve Amerika szerencsétlenkedését befogta őket is sütni. Matthewnak fogalma sem volt, mi üthetett a franciába, amikor egy napja még Arthur után futott, mint egy jól nevelt zsebkutya, de tudta, hogy nem sokáig úszhatja meg ezt az egészet.

Franciaország elmélázva figyelte az éjszakai nyugalomba borult várost, holott biztos volt benne, hogy a háta mögött nem messze még mindig ott áll Amerika, és őt figyeli. Egész este le sem vette róla a szemét, a férfi leginkább azon csodálkozott, hogy senki más nem vette észre.  
- Zavarok? – lépett mellé Alfred, majd válaszra sem várva felült a korlátra, miközben a lábát lógázva kihajolt kissé a mélység fölé, Francisnak egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy a helyében vajon Anglia kilökné-e, országból volt, ennyitől úgysem lett volna baja.  
- Persze, ha kérhetlek, inkább távozz is, zavarod a kilátást – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a férfi, de azért ő is felült a másik mellé.  
- Csak nem töltött valaki túl sok időt Angliával?  
- Hát igen, az összezárt évek, azok mindenkit elrontanának – jegyezte meg mesterkélt-vidáman Francis, és egy percig még el is hitte, hogy a másik csak beszélgetőpartnerre vágyott, azért jött utána. Azonban amint oldalra nézett, látta, hogy Amerika szokatlanul komolyan tekint maga elé, és a férfi talán aggódni is kezdett volna a másikért, ha nem lobognak dühös szikrák a szemében, ami azt súgta, inkább a saját testi épségét kellene féltenie.  
- Remélem, tisztában vagy, miről akarok beszélni. – Franciaország próbált minél ártatlanabb arcot vágni, de ismét rá kellett döbbennie, hogy ő képtelen ilyesmire. – Ne tettesd magad hülyének, nem áll jól. Úgy nézel ki tőle, mint egy lány.  
- El sem hinnéd, hány éve mondtak nekem hasonlót.  
- Nem viccelek – nézett rá végre Amerika. – Nem tudom, mit akarsz Mattie-től, de őszintén, nem is érdekel, csak annyit kérek, hogy hagyd békén. Egyszer már otthagytad, ne akard még egyszer összetörni.  
Amerika fel akart állni, de Francis nem engedte, hogy aztán győzelme biztos tudatában elmasírozzon. Nem-nem, most már nem menekülhet.  
- Miért, rád mikor számíthatott, hm? Amikor ellene harcoltál, vagy amikor tudomást sem vettél róla? Ne játszd azt, hogy te vagy a bölcs megmentő, lehet, hogy ezt páran elhiszik, de én nem tartozom közéjük, cherie. – A férfi hangja kedvesen csengett, mintha mindössze baráti tanácsot akarna adni, nem pedig kioktatná. Alfredról látszólag leperegtek a szavai, de Franciaország biztos volt benne, hogy el fog gondolkozni azon, amit mondott. Mindig így történt.  
- Ne akarj minden felelősséget rám hárítani, oké? – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Amerika, ám ekkor Francis lelökte az erkélyről.


End file.
